character_featsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (Earth-616)
Краткие сведения Peter Parker was an ordinary student at Queens until he was bitten by a radioactive spider. Since then, he began to possess amazing spider abilities. He has become superstrong, superfast, super agility and can climb walls, and also has his famous spider sense. Initially, Peter wanted to use his strength for money and his own benefit, but when Uncle Ben (Peter’s guardian, his real parents died when he was a baby) died because of him, he realized that he should use his strength for the benefit and protection of others. Since then, he has become the superhero known as Spider-Man. Nowadays, Spider-Man is one of the most popular and famous superheroes in the world. Powers and Stats Name: '''Peter Benjamin Parker / Spider-Man '''Belongs to the universe: '''Marvel '''Tier: '''At least 8 (with age he becomes stronger and faster) '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: Human with genetic mutation Age: '''About 27 years '''Strengths and abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (with a Spider Sense he knows all the battle scenarios), Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Superhuman Agility, Can Sensual Radiation and Electric impulses, Web Creation, Genius intelligence, Can see 360 degrees, Stealth Proficiency, Climbing Walls, Flight with a web (type 3), Martial Artist, Radar '''Weaknesses: '''Gas. He often restrains himself '''Destructive potential: '''At least Building level (His punch threw Venom back, causing his body to make a tens of meters long crater. His punches greatly harm the Hulk. He was able to catch after a long fall and lift the weight intended for the support beam of the Daily Bugle) '''Range: '''Hundred meters with a web. A few kilometers with a spider sense '''Protection: '''At least Building level (At least equal to its Destructive potential). Likely City level (able to survive and even remain conscious after this explosion) '''Movement Speed / Reaction / Perception: '''At least Supersonic '''Traveling Speed'' (faster than explosion). At least Hypersonic '''Combat Speed' (Destroyed a stone slab in a microsecond). At least Relativistic Reaction Speed '(Can dodge blasts and lasers whose speed is indicated as light). At least Microsecond '''Perception ''Speed (thinks in microsecond) Lifting Strength: '''At least tens of thousands of tons (Catch after a long fall and lift the weight intended for the support beam of the Daily Bugle) '''Impact Strength: '''At least Building level '''Endurance: '''Superhuman (May hold breath underwater for 10 minutes. Fought with Morlan 12 hours) '''Intelligence: '''Genius (IQ 250, Reed Richards says that Peter could do everything Reed did if he had the right resources, Hank Pym says Peter is smarter than him) '''Combat skills: '''Very high (Fights on an equal footing with Shang Chi, even able to hit him first) '''Equipment: '''Suit, Web-Shooters '''Attacks, techniques and abilities: *'Spider Sense '– Ability that allows Peter to see all possible battle scenarios, all possible outgoing. Spider Sense also warns Peter of danger, enhances his feelings, speeds up his perception and helps him see 360 degrees. This works even when Peter is sleeping. Sense can even affect ghosts and gap of space and time. Sense works within a radius of several kilometers. *'Web-Shooters' — A special device that produces a web. So that Web-Shooters can generate a web, Peter charges them with special cartridges with liquid, which, when leaving the Shooters, becomes solid and resembles a web. The web is incredibly useful. She is very sticky, which is why it is difficult for bad guys to get out of it, incredibly strong and very flexible. From the web, Peter can make a bat, ski, parachute, a statue of a woman and even fly around the city with her. Shooters can shoot in three modes: Sticky fluid, thin thread and a large network. *'Climbing' — An ability that helps Peter climb walls like a real spider. He hangs so tightly on the wall that it cannot be torn off without breaking what he is holding on to. Climbing the walls, Peter’s perception is incredibly fast.